Shinigami Heart
by Dreamers0rule0the0earth
Summary: When Naruto was four, he was saved by a bringer of death and learned the way of a Shinigami and has Kyuubi for a familiar. what will happen when our fav. blonde decides he want a vaction?


**Dreamers: HI! How is every one?**

**Earth: *DEATH GLARE TO THE EXTREME* pray tell why you are starting another story when you still have another one…. Answer carefully… real carefully.**

**Dreamers: *scared to death* ummm, cuz I had another idea that wanted to come out?**

**Earth: …. It better be a good story….. For your sake….**

**Dreamers: *sweat drop* well, peoples, I started another story, even thought I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it for it wanted out. That's what I get when I get inspired. And don't worry, I'm NOT abandoning A Vampire's Tale, just taking a short break from it.**

**Ok people, one fact that I think you should know or you will be confused is this;**

**Uchiha Massacre never happened, but Itachi ran away from home.**

**Just a little warning.**

**Oh, this story will be lovely boy love or YAOI!!!!!! This is the only warning I am giving.**

**Earth: any pairings yet?**

**Dreamers: haven't decided yet.**

**Well on with the show. Rember, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

A little boy, only four years old, ran down the streets, his usually clear blue eyes clouded with tears, and his bright blonde hair damp and dirty form mud and blood. The shouts of a mob could be heard a mile away as the boy tried to find a hiding place. He looked around till he notice a man hole. Slowly, he lifted the heavy lid, then went into the man made hole in the ground, putting the lid back in place.

He heard the people's feet over head, pounding against the ground right above his head. The boy sighed, looking down at his body with the little light that went through the holes of the lid. He didn't need to see the wounds to know that they were there. He was covered in mud, from falling down so many times and had multiple wounds from all the kunai that the ninja's in the mob had threw at him. His pants were a mess and his shirt was history from the mixture of blood and mud. He even had the mixture in places he didn't even know was there.

The boy sneezed, shivering at how cold it was in the tunnel. He leaned against the wall, which was even colder then the air itself. The boy sighed, slowly sliding down till he was on his butt and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Till something happened.

It first started with soft footsteps, making the boy stiffen, but due to all the running he did earlier and the fact it was so cold, he couldn't move. Finally, a figure appear, a fearsome one at that. He could be what you'd think a demon, but was not, as the boy would soon discover. The figure was dressed in a white robe with long, heavy sleeves on each side of him. His clothing though clashed heavily with his skin, which was a grayish brown color, but still very dark. The figure did have long white hair though, which was a mess, with some of the longer strands lying on his chest and mid back. But their were two things that really stood out about the figure; his eyes and his horns. Out of his head, were two straight brownish red horns, which seemed to have swirling pattern on them, making the base of the horn thick, till it thinned out to a point. But his eyes were the thing that had most humans run in fear for there lives. They were darker then the black fires of hell, and had a blood red pupil in the center of those dark flames.

The boy was in awe of this creature, who had power coming off him in waves. He felt like he should run and flee, but that was at the back of his mind at the moment as he looked upon fearsome, yet awesome creature.

"Naruto, it is not your time yet to come with me…. But I can see that no matter what, you will come to me one way or another way that is to early for you… I have an offer to you that will give you a chance to live." the creature said, his voice dark and rough, but with a bit of rare compassion in there. This figure had been watching this boy closely, sadden that this child had gone through so much. Even the other demon containers were treated much better then him, and out of every one on this earth, this boy was facing the most misery.

The boy, known as Naruto, looked at the being in shock. The reasons for this was one, this creature knew his name, and two, he was giving him a chance at living. Naruto couldn't help but look at the being with hope brimming his blue, bloodshot eyes (due to the crying), tears threatening come down. "what is the offer?" the four year old asked, his voice raspy, but you could hear the hope in his voice. The creature wanted to sigh at this, if HE was what made the boy this hopeful, then he knew that it was a good choice to come now.

"I am a Shinigami, the very bringer of death to all mortal beings… I would like to have you as my apprentice, for I am in need of one. I find you most worthy of this title." the Shinigami said, noticing the look of shock, the awe on Naruto's face. "what is your reply?" he asked Naruto. Naruto blinked, then nodded his head repeatedly, till he got a little dizzy from that. The Shinigami chuckled at that, but inside, he was sad to see that the child didn't even hesitate to take his offer. _Was this the first time any one showed this child kindness?_ He wondered, _even other Shinigami show love and compassion to each other and other things. _These thoughts only hardened his resolve to take care of this child.

"then come with me" Shinigami said as he led them to a rip in space, Naruto following like a attention seeking puppy.

* * *

Naruto dodged a clawed hand aimed at his head with ease, while in return, he did a round-the-house kick, knocking his red haired opponent to the ground. "Kyuubi! Are you ok, I didn't hit to hard did I" the little blonde asked, going over to said Kyuubi. "Gaki, you're suppose to hurt me." Kyuubi said, scratching one of Naruto's fox ears. It still amazed him that he was free like this, true, he was the familiar of a Shinigami, but that was more of an honor then anything else. Besides, the kid kind of grew on him. He remembered the day he got his freedom from the seal.

_{Flash back}_

_Kyuubi blinked when he saw his jailor, surprised that the kid met him so soon. But there was something different about him, he noticed first through the chakra, which for some reason made him shiver a bit. What was so different about it now that made him fear it so? Kyuubi kept his guard up, ready for what ever was going to happen. He noticed that his jailor was looking at the seal on the golden cage above both their heads, reading it intently. Finally, after a while of reading it over, the boy looked at his prisoner carefully. "Kyuubi no Kitsune, would you help me break your cage?" the boy asked seriously, his blue eyes bright, but if you looked closely, you could notice dots of red in the center of his black pupil. At first, the Kitsune thought he was joking, but then he felt the power of his jailor, which made him take what the kit was saying seriously. "that would be much appreciated young one." the blonde nodded, putting chakra into the seal, motioning for Kyuubi to do the same. Soon, the seal started to crack, till finally, it spilt as if it were struck by lightening. Everything was soon thrown into chaos, till finally, they were both pushed out._

_When Kyuubi came to, the first thing he saw was the Great and Powerful Shinigami himself. Eyes wide, Kyuubi soon turned into a human form, bowing before the great being. "you may raise Kitsune. Good job Naruto" Kyuubi raised, then noticed that his old jailor was next to him, looking a little dizzy, but still ok, as he nodded to the Shinigami._

_Kyuubi took a deep breath, happy to be free again, his tails, which were moving at a lazy pace, were free and not at all cramped. He could easily stretch all his joints, satisfied when he heard the cracks and pops. He then looked over at Naruto and noticed in surprise that the boy had two blonde fox ears on his head and seven tails behind him. 'must be a side effect for breaking the seal' Kyuubi thought, taking in his charge, happy to see the shinning light in his eyes. He didn't know why the gaki was with the Shinigami, but it was nice to see him smile. The 4 years in which he had been stuck in the blonde just increased his anger and hate of humans, for kitsunes were well known to be protected their kits, and to him, Naruto was like a kit to him._

* * *

It then went on from that, Kyuubi decided that he would be a familiar to the Shinigami in training, helping him train to better himself and soon enough, when the boy turned ten, he got his ninth tail and when he was eleven, his pupil went crimson red, showing that he was a full fledged Shinigami. It was always strange to Kyuubi that Naruto kept his blue eye color and blonde hair. His ears and tails turned white, and his already tanned skin turned a bit darker, his hair was now long enough to be put in a ponytail, and he was immortal, but that was really all that changed to the young blonde.

Naruto sighed, "but I don't like hurting you, you're one of my precious people" Naruto said, a pout on his beautiful eleven year old face. Kyuubi chuckled at that, but was sad that Naruto only had so few that were close to him. The young one had a lot of power in him, making him second in command to Shinigami-sama, making him very important and respected to all, but he was also feared by many as well. There were so few who would try and get pass his carefully put together walls, all to fearful or respectful to try.

Naruto suddenly blinked looking over in surprise, "some one is trying to summon Shinigami-sama!" Naruto cried out from surprise. Kyuubi blinked, surprised as well, both of them knew that if you were trying to summon a Shinigami, you must have been desperate. Both of them went to the main hall inside Death's Castle, the home of all Shinigami and held the entrance to Hell itself. When they reached the hall, they saw the summon circle around there leader, the circle itself trying to move the Shinigami to earth with it's weak power it had. The Shinigami sighed, looking thoroughly annoyed at all that he was being put through. He looked over at Naruto and Kyuubi, both looking a bit guarded.

"why is some one trying to summon you?" Naruto asked, wary of the circle. Shinigami sighed, "someone is trying to summon me so that I can save some people from people from being killed from some mad man; problem is that the person doesn't have enough chakra to summon me and can only annoy me with this light show." he grumbled, really annoyed with the circle now. Naruto looked thoughtful, looking at the circle carefully, "I could let it summon me, it might have enough power to do that." Naruto said, making both Shinigami and Kyuubi look at him in shock.

"what? It could be a good experience, besides, I've been wanting to see earth again and I could use a vacation." Naruto said, explaining his reasoning. It's true that he was the hardest worker in all the Castle, sometimes he fell asleep at his desk because of all the paper work he did. Shinigami looked thoughtful, then sighed, he hoped that he wouldn't regret this as he past the summoning over to Naruto.

* * *

Itachi was at his last leg, his beaten and bloody body showing it. He had been protecting some refuges from a destroyed village that was in flames and blood because of a mad man who saw the ninja and villagers there a threat to him. Said man was now trying to finish the job by trying to kill the wounded people from the village, but Itachi was not about to let that happen. He was the only one between this crazed man and the innocent villagers and ninja.

When as much chakra as Itachi could summon, he tried to summon the death god himself, since that was the only summoning he knew, he could only hope the would work. Just as the guy was going to strike, a rip in space appeared between them, making them both stop as they saw a blacked robed figure with a hood over his head come out, with a scythe that had a black handle with a chain going around it, and a golden blade that looked like it had blood spattered on it. Slowly, the rip in space closed, leaving only the dark robed figure between them. The mad man, not knowing what he was going up against, charged at the figure, who easily dodged it. But before the man cold hit Itachi, the scythe went right through the man, but did not slice him in half.

It did something worst.

When the scythe left the man, it took the soul with it, which was sliced in half due to the force. The broken soul was then sent through two big, black doors that had skulls on them, that opened to reveled Kuro Heru Hi, or Black Hell Fire, the fire that brought pain and agony to all you touch it. Itachi shivered as he saw this, thankful when the doors disappeared as fast as they appeared. The man was lying face first on the ground, dead; after all, you can't live with out a soul. He then looked at the dark cloaked figure who was watching him. Itachi was surprised that the figure didn't take his soul yet, after all, wasn't that the price he had to pay?

He watched as the figure walked up to him, till he was right in front of him. Itachi had many thoughts of what was going to happen, however, none of them happened.

Naruto took off his hood and, looking down at the hurt and injured human, he smiled, "Hi! I'm Naruto, please take care of me" Naruto said, smiling at the man before him who just looked at him with a face that just said what he was thinking.

"_what the F***?!" _was Itachi's last thought as he past out.

………………………………

* * *

**Dreamers: I did it!!!!! …. That was long!!!!**

**Earth: even I'm surprised you wrote this long..**

**Dreamer: *sweat drop* thanks for the encouraging words**

**Anyways, please Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**And tell me what pairing you think this story should be!!!!!**


End file.
